1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to triboelectric charging materials as applied to a component of an image forming apparatus. Such components may then improve the transport of image forming material such as toner and may also influence toner charging, toner charge distribution and/or the quality of the printed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many image forming devices, such as printers, copiers, fax machines, or multi-functional machines, utilize toner to form images on media or paper. The image forming apparatus may transfer the toner from a reservoir to the media via a developer system utilizing differential charges generated between the toner particles and the various components in the developer system. In particular, one or more toner adder rolls may be included in the developer system, which may transfer the toner from the reservoir to a developer roller. The developer roll may then apply the toner to a selectively charged photoconductive substrate forming an image thereon, which may then be transferred to the media.